


New Year's Eve

by beastieboys



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan gets fresh air from the Vortex New Year's Eve Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small thing I was prompted to write from [the-lovely-miss-malfoy](http://the-lovely-miss-malfoy.tumblr.com) and [ddanaward](http://ddanaward.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Thanks to [kinglsy](http://maleficent.co) as always for editing!

The flyers have been going around for a month: the Vortex Club’s “Back In Time” Party, New Years Eve, 8 P.M. Until dawn. Victoria made the graphic for the flyers, and Nathan came up with the fucking awesome theme for the party.  _ Fuck off, Troy Bolton, he’s got something better than karaoke.  _

It’s easy to set up the old Prescott barn for the event and practically turn it into his own version of a warehouse party. Juliet and Dana do a fantastic job with lights and decorations (simple but classy) while Hayden gets food. Nathan hires a mixologist and everything is ship-shape. He’s ready.

Another idea of Nathan’s is to turn it into a pharm party, which  _ yes,  _ he got from a TV show so suck his dick. There’s a giant fishbowl in the front of the barn where everyone donates and takes as many random pills as they want. It’s gonna be awesome.

Three hours, fifty minutes in, Nathan is drenched in sweat, looking as if he was just in a rainstorm. He can only remember bits and pieces of the past few hours, but the drugs are starting to wear off, and for some reason, he has no interest in refilling. He walks out of the barn, loud music abruptly changing to a muffled memory as Nathan looks up at the sky. The stars look dim. 

Strands of hair fall into Nathan’s face and he brushes them to the side. His truck is parked at the back of the barn and he walks to it. Everything seems so fake, like he’s walking through a dream. It’s hazy, and his eyes can barely focus. He doesn’t even notice there’s someone sitting on the opened hatch of his pickup until he gets up there himself.

“Hey,” the person says, taking a swig of beer. Nathan can tell by the long hair and gentle voice that the boy beside him is Warren.

“What the f-fuck are ya doing on my truck?” Nathan replies.

“This is your truck? I thought it was mine.” Warren says.

“You have a station wagon, you fucking nerd.” Nathan snorts, reaching over Warren to grab his beer.

Nathan doesn’t even know how he knows what Warren’s car is. But he knows. 

“It’s gonna be a Ghostbusters car one day.” Warren grins. Nathan gives him a shove. 

Warren finishes off the beer bottle and tosses it on the ground. The music inside stops and Victoria’s voice echoes from inside the barn.

“Listen up, bitches. Ball drops in twenty seconds.” she says, getting yells and whistles in reply. 

It’s strange how fast another year has gone by and Nathan feels no different. He looks at Warren, whose eyes are studying the sky.

Ten.

“I’d love to be a star.” Warren says. 

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

“You already are.” Nathan replies from what feels like out of nowhere. Warren turns to look at him.

Three.

Two.

Warren leans in and kisses Nathan, grabbing onto his face and neck softly. Warren lets go as the crowd inside screams and adds his own “Wooo!” to the celebration. Nathan’s jaw is still slack and his eyes are wide as they stare at the boy next to him. Warren smiles.

“Fuck.” Nathan mutters to himself before pulling Warren in for another kiss, then another…

They say whatever you do at midnight on New Year's you do all year, and Nathan hopes that’s true. He'd love to do Warren all year.


End file.
